fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Sandstone Fist Style
|rōmaji = Roiyaru Sandosutōn Fisuto Sutairu |name = Royal Sandstone Fist Style |type = Fighting Style Martial Arts |user = Nicholas Evans}} Royal Sandstone Fist Style ( , Roiyaru Sandosutōn Fisuto Sutairu lit. Ancient Desert King Fighting Arts) is a fighting style and a brand of martial arts that was created in ancient times on the territory of the Isla Tormerena. Nowadays, this style is forgotten due to the Tormerena's destruction, however Nicholas Evans, as the last known survivor, is also the last master of the said style, who was learning it since childhood. Overview Royal Sandstone Fist Style is an ancient martial art created on the Isla Tormerena. This fighting style practices both unarmed and armed combat techniques. It was greatly influenced by the militaries, as it was invented in order to improve the performance of the Army, making the Tormerena men ready for a war, as well as make it capable to fight off any incoming enemies and protect the territory. Even though it was quite hard to invade the territory of Tormerena due to its nature aspects like sultry hot weather, blazing sun, arid air and sand that is located almost everywhere, Isla Tormerena as a nation needed its own martial arts to be distinguished from the other nations and be a powerful country in its own right. Because of this reason, military generals, who also were a part of the royal families both from the Upper Tormerena and the Lower Tormerena, created three principles that later evolved into a complex martial art that quickly became the sign of military power and the royal status. These three principles are simple, something that greatly helped the Tormerena people become strong enough within a short amount of time. Royal Sandstone is a way of combat that greatly complements the body and physical abilities of Tormerena’s native people, also leveraging from the aspects adapted from the natural environment. The first principle of this martial art lies in the body usage: the physically strong and tough body that feels comfortable in the hot surroundings transforms into a strong weapon that can withstand any obstacle on its path. The style concentrates on both the hard and soft styles, mixing it so it could be used in nearly all situations in life. The second principle of the style lies in the actual learning process. The main idea behind the style is that practitioners could learn it as fast as possible, so this style is indeed quite easy to learn. Still, in order to learn it really quickly and become a professional with it, the artist in question still needs to be the native of Tormerena. In other cases, the learning process will last longer, as the martial way was invented to suit Tormerena’s bodies in the first place. The third principle of the Royal Sandstone Fist Style is the proper training session with arms. This session was a special one because its goal was to train the practitioner to an extent that they would be able to fight off attacking units without any weapon at their disposal. Not only stopping on that, but the said principles were used in conjunction with a proper working out, mediation sessions and even dancing classes. The last three activities allowed to develop great coordination and dexterity, give a versatility within the movements, as the most important thing, a deep understanding of one's body, as well as a good control over it. More coming soon... Trivia *Royal Sandstone Fist Style is based on the several arts that were practiced in Ancient Egypt, as well as that are practiced in Modern Egypt too. Category:Abilities Category:Fighting Style Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art Category:Martial Arts Category:Techniques